Teen Titans: raven s secret
by redhfics
Summary: raven always have been a distant girl, always locked in her room...starfire was wondering about that one day, and she discovered a secret about her friend, related to her devilish origins


TEEN TITANS: RAVEN'S SECRET

starfire was in front of raven's room. she knew that raven would be upset if she forced the door, but raven always stayed inside there many days in row in that time of the year, and starfire wanted to know what's raven hiding of the team.

-get out starfire!-screamed raven-i am busy-

-raven...i just want to know if you have any problem in there...you have two days locked without getting out-

-it's not of your business...i will go out later-

-if you don't tell me...-

-what?-

-i'm gonna break the door and help you-

-w...what? don't you dare!-

-i'm gonna count to three...one!-

-i'm warning you...-

-two...!-

-i'm gonna...-

-three!-

-ok, ok!-

raven gives up, and opened the door...when starfire get inside, she looked raven half-naked, covered by the bedsheets.

-raven, my friend...what are you doing?-

-please, close the door!-

after starfire closed the door, raven said:

-i have a problem...but don't tell to the guys-

-what is it?-

-as you know...i'm a devil's daughter, and because of that, i have some strange...features-

-i don't understand, raven-

-look...-

raven got up, facing starfire, taking out her bedsheets, and showed her something...unusual: raven had a penis, a huge penis hanging from her crotch. starfire was amazed by the view, and she told a little confused:

-you...you have a glorfab? i thought that you were a girl!-

-i'm a girl...its just that in a certain time of year, this...huge cock grows by itself-

-why?-

-my father casted that curse on me...and when time comes, i become a sex-starved creature, and i got those urges to have sex with girls to impregnate them-

-i see...but what do you do in your bedroom?-

-well...i have to touch myself for days until this cock goes away-

-poor raven...it has to be tough for you, don't you?-

-well...yes. so could you please go out and let me alone with my suffering?-

starfire look the throbbing cock of raven, and said:

-would you mind if i help you?-

-w...what did you said?-

-i want to help my friend in this trouble...my grebnak would be better than your hands, right?-

-your what?-

-my er...what's the word? oh yes! my vagina-

-you want to...take my cock in your pussy?-

-yes...if you want-

raven looked starfire, surprised by the offer, and said:

-well, but i warn you...my cock maybe would be too big for you-

-i can handle it-

-ok...get naked then-

starfire began to take off her clothes, provoking an erection in raven. once naked, starfire looked raven's cock

-oh my...your glorfab is bigger than before!-

-last chance star...do you really want to take my cock?-

-yes, i'm ready, what i have to do?-

raven was delighted. starfire's body was precious: those beautiful titties, that curves, that pretty and soft orange skin, and that tight little pussy...she surely in between her thoughts, had planned shoot a good load in that sweet teen body.

-come here, star-

starfire get closer to raven, and she gave her a long kiss. after that, starfire asked:

-um...was that neccesary?-

-yes sweetie...now get on your knees-

starfire was over her knees, looking that huge cock targetting her face.

-now what?-

-you know...start sucking my cock, now!-

-ok-

starfire took the penis in her soft hands, and started licking the head.

-oh fuck, star! that's nice, but it would be better if you take some more… -

after that, raven took starfire's head and thrust that cock in her friend's mouth. raven felt how inch by inch, her cock was going inside, reaching star's throat. raven just could hear starfire making grunts while her mouth was full of cock, raven keep holding starfire's head and pulling it towards her, to ram all her penis in the wet mouth of starfire.

-star...i'm cumming!-

Immediately after, raven was cumming in starfire's mouth. star took away her head the fastest she could, but raven's cum was faster, filling her mouth with a good load of semen, and sprinkling her orange tits with hot, creamy, milk.

-oh starfire, that was amazing!-

starfire, watching her mouth full of cum, did the only that she could think in a hurry: swallow it, raven watched that and said:

-did you...swallow my cum?-

-ugh...i didn't wanted to, but you took me by surprise-

-and, how was it? did you like my milk?-

-well...it was not bad. are you pleased now?-

-it was great...but my cock is still here. could you please help me a little more?-

-well...but this time don't grab my head like this-

-ok, it's time to go for that pussy-

-my pussy?-

-yes...now we going to get serious-

starfire was over raven's bed, with her legs spread wide. raven was excited by the view of that sweet tamarenean pussy, and started to rub her cock against starfire's crotch.

-do you want it, starfire?-

-y...yes, put it inside my grebnak-

raven started to slightly put her cock inside that pussy, when she get inside, starfire said:

-oh, x'hal...is really big, i can feel how's filling me!-

-here i go star!-

raven started to thrust her huge cock into starfire, realizing that her alien friend was really, really tight. meanwhile, star could feel inside her the biggest cock ever, thanking in her mind for this chance.

-raven...please, do it harder!-

-oh yes, girl...do you like my big dick in your pussy?-

-raven...what are you telling me? you are acting strange-

-told ya...i'm really excited for this cock, i can't control me very well, i just...-

starfire was feeling the pleasure in her body...her young pussy was getting really wet, while she was pounded for that penis filling her completely, but then she felt something: raven's cock was throbbing too much. soon her friend was about to release more cum, this time inside her.

-r...raven, you need to stop now, you're about to...-

-yes, i know...i'm gonna blow my load inside you-

-i don't think that's a good idea-

-you just relax and let me do my job-

-o...ok-

starfire resigned to her fate...after a few thrusts of raven, she felt the huge stream of cum flowing inside her. she closed her eyes while all that sticky goo was pouring into her body, filling it completely. after a few moments, star opened her eyes, realizing a gaze of satisfaction in raven's eyes. she was pleasured as well, but she knew that the game was not over, when she realized the sticky but hardened monster cock coming out from her pussy...

-oh my...! starfire, you're really a excellent sex partner-

-w...well, i've been trying to be with the expectations, but your glorfab still looks not to be satisfied enough-

-believe me, it is, but...i'm sure that we need just one certain thing to really defeat him-

-what would be that?-

-this cock needs a good old sodomy-

-what is a sodomy?-

-well, basically...is just put it in your ass-

-my ass? you mean, from behind?-

-yes...i'm sure that my cock is close to the limit. if you help me now, i know that we can make it-

-but...i've never had a glorfab inside there-

-c'mon star, we've arrived this far, do you gonna give up now?-

-n...no but-

-we can't stop now, or else my cock could recover. we're so close now!-

-ok, i know what to do-

raven was over the bed, with starfire above her. star was getting in position, preparing for take that cock in her ass. raven was smiling, and she said:

-when you're ready, star-

starfire was a little doubtful, but in the end, she took the head of that cock. little by little, she was taking more and more, until she decided go all the way inside, making a loud moaning when the cock disappeared in her ass.

-oh my god, starfire...ugh!...this just so...-

-raven, here i come...this time i'm gona take you to the end!-

-do it, do it!-

starfire was getting serious this time...after she took that cock, she started to move up and down, really fast. looking over her shoulder with a big smile in her face, how that cock appeared and disappeared inside her butt. star was really feeling the cock stretching her ass, with every stroke of her buttocks, but she didn't gonna give up. after many intense strokes, she was feeling it: raven was about to cum again. but this time, she move faster as she could, because she didn't want to lose the fight with that huge cock.

her efforts would be rewarded, when she hear raven screaming:

-star...i'm cumming, i'm really cumming this time!-

star and raven came together, while raven shoot the biggest load of all. star pressed her ass against the throbbing cock, receiving a huge flow of semen inside, that was making a huge bulge in her stomach. when raven finished her releasing, starfire realize that she didn´t felt that cock inside, and started to dripping all that cum over raven's legs and bedsheets.

-i...i did it!-starfire said joyful, but a little tired

-yes, you made it...my cock disappeared-

-are you happy now, friend?-

-yes...all because of you-

after that, the two girls cleaned the whole mess. when starfire was about to go out of the bedroom, raven said:

-star...can i count with you the next year?-

starfire smiled and said:

-of course raven...all the years-


End file.
